Wolfram won't fall apart
by Bogizan89
Summary: My first oneshot! Just a little something about Wolram.


Hi y'all

let me present you my first one shot. Yaay! It's a little raw and just something that came to me in a moment.

Well it's very short and I guess the thing that I'm trying to express here is how strong Wolfram is. (because I think everyone underestimates him)

enjoy if you can!!

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**Wolfram won't fall apart **

Everywhere there were sad faces. Crying, frowning, some even looked grumpy and angry.

This is not how it's suppose to be. He didn't want it this way.

With an audience of sad people, who can remember his smile? His energy?

The life he lived was beautiful, something that's worth to remember with a smile... Maybe it's to soon.

I don't cry. We've already cried together and I refuse to cry alone. I don't smile either. He asked me to but that is one promise I can't keep. But I won't cry, I won't even look sad. The face I'm holding is a neutral one.

The people surrounding me are standing. The priest must be done talking. I didn't listen. I don't need some priest to tell me his good and bad qualities. Or the sad and happy memories. The memories I behold are ours and much more precious. Listening to the priest would only make me sad. He would naturally talk about how good it was to have him around us and wish him happiness wherever he was now. I don't need to hear that. I know he is happy. That was his promise to me.

I rise too from my seat. The one standing next to me is my mother in law. Jennifer, she is keeping up a brave face. But I can see right trough that. Inside she's dying.

Shori and Shouma are next to her other side. Shouma's body is shaking a little. His youngest son just died. How can a father react to that? Shori is most angry than anything else. Angry with me, my family and the other's in Blood Pledged Castle. But far most he is angry with himself. Tears are stinging in his eyes but he refuses to let them go.

Behind me stands my own family. I don't bother to look at them. I just don't have to strength. My mother is crying, I can hear it I don't have to see it too. My brother's everlasting smile died too along with his king and I never knew how much I appreciated those smiles. He out of all people should know that, that would kill Yuri. Knowing he was the cause of such sadness.

I do understand my brother though. He lost him twice. Once as Julia who he held so dear to his heart and now Yuri. Both times he loved and both times he was left behind.

We all walk to his coffin. I'm walking behind his parents now, next to Shori.

In his coffin he lies, peaceful and beautiful. I'm keeping my promise after all, I'm smiling.

Who can not remember all the wonderful things that had happened since they met Yuri. There is no reason to cry. Not for me. I know I see him again, I believe it with strong passion. Not a piece of my mind nor heart doubts about that.

Until that day I have to make him proud and keep all my promises. After all I'm a king now. I promised to rule with love for the people like he did. I'm not going to fail him besides I couldn't with all the advisors among me. Gunter, my brother Gwendal they share his and mine love for the country. They won't let me screw this up.

Standing in front of his coffin I take a good look. I'm going to have to remember this moment my whole live. The moment that I last see his face.

After this moment it's all going to be one big pool of darkness melt with sadness. A flow of a feeling of depression will overcome me when everyone I know will come to me and bring their condolence to the poor widow. I'd rather stay here and look at your face a little longer.

It's heaven.

I lay the red rose I had in my hand on his chest near where his hands were linked together, then I take another good look. The last one.

_-I'll make you proud-_

_

* * *

_

I didn't know whether I could use the word 'widow' also for a man but I was to lazy to look it up and also sorry for all the other grammar mistakes. I do my best.

Pleaseeee let me know what you think! and thanks anyway for reading.


End file.
